Doors
Door 0.png Door 80.png FacultyDoor 0.png FacultyDoor 80.png BaldiDoor-sharedassets5.assets-12.png BaldiDoorOpen-sharedassets5.assets-7.png SwingDoor0.png SwingDoor60.png SwingDoor0 Locked.png Doors are one of the major mechanics of Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. They allow access to different locations, and also can be the key for Baldi to know your exact location. Mechanics There are four different types of doors: blue doors, faculty doors, yellow doors, and a green door. Blue doors are very common and usually connect to classrooms where the player can find notebooks. Principal of the Thing and Playtime can open blue doors while Baldi phases through them. Blue doors '''also connect to the principal's office and the closet. To open a blue door, the player must left-click on the door. '''Faculty doors appear to be wooden with the title "School Faculty Only" on it. They lead to faculty rooms where the player can find more powerful equipment like the principal's keys, Energy flavored zesty bars and alarm clocks. Like blue doors, the player must left-click to open. If the player enters a faculty room near the Principal of the Thing, they will get placed in detention. Yellow doors are littered through the hallways and are always found double-doored, and have windows. Every entity excluding It's a Bully can open this door. This door does not need left-clicking to open but instead requires physical contact but the player can still left-click to open them. These doors also lead to the cafeteria where the player can find items, including BSoda, the BSODA Machine, and a Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. These doors also lead through one of the 4 exits found while in the Final Mode. The yellow doors can be locked by a yellow door lock, preventing anybody from opening it including Baldi and the player for around 10 seconds. More yellow doors were added in V1.3.2. The green door is exclusive for Baldi's Office which can only be found in the secret ending and it has Baldi and Filename2 behind it. Sounds Trivia * All blue doors read the classroom number "99". * Yellow doors have a visible opening which the player can use to view incoming danger. * There are 24 doors altogether in Here School. ** However, if you count Baldi's Office, then it will be 25 in total. * When the Player starts the game, they will be unable to access the 3 yellow doors infront of them and to the right and left until they've collected 2 Notebooks. * These doors can be used with WD-NoSquee to make them silent, preventing them from being heard by Baldi. * Opening yellow doors will slightly slow you down when opening. * All doors are not models but just 2D textures; there are two textures for each door (Open and Closed). * When opened, the opened section of the door for Baldi's Office is not transparent, and instead, distorted. The player can still pass through the door. Gallery FacultyDoor_80.png|The faculty door opened. Door_80.png|The blue door opened. SwingDoor60.png|The yellow door opened. SwingDoor0_Locked.png|The yellow door blocked by the lock. BaldiDoorOpen-sharedassets5.assets-7.png|The green door opened. Baldi at door.png|Baldi near a yellow door BaldiDoor-sharedassets5.assets-12.png|The green door closed Door 0.png|The blue door closed FacultyDoor 0.png|The faculty door closed SwingDoor0.png|The yellow door closed Navigation Doors